


Make Me Forget

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, K/L - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Post S8, Shiro's wedding, Unrequited Love, endgame shklance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: The look on Lance's face when he thinks no one is looking is something Keith is tired of seeing, partly because his own heart is broken and he can't stand to see heartbreak reflected in another's eyes. Especially one of his friends.Shiro's wedding is officially the hardest day of Keith's life, but he keeps it together... he copes.And he never knew that kissing Lance could be this nice.Even if it's just a bandaid...Even if it's just pretend.K/L - FWB/ Endgame Shklance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone deserved better

The lights are low, the music is blaring, and it’s doing nothing to change the fact that Keith's a little dead inside... has been for months ever since he found out about Shiro's engagement.

Shiro's wedding is officially the hardest day of his life, but he keeps it together. And at the reception he stands against the back wall, nursing a drink he can hardly taste while he watches the party unfold in front of him.

He’s happy for Shiro… he is… but he’s so sorry for himself he could crumble. He almost has, but he’s doing a good job at ignoring his feelings. Or what’s left of them. Shiro’s happiness is all he’s ever wanted, and even though the smile on Shiro’s face is bittersweet for Keith, he can’t find it in himself to ruin that. 

Keith watches the crowd of bodies moving, most of them in rhythm to songs that do nothing but grind on his nerves. It still makes him smile though because he’s never seen his friends dance before, and it looks like they’re having fun. He finds a small drop of comfort in the smiles on their faces. 

Even Lance who’s spent his time silently mourning the loss of his love is smiling. It warms Keith’s heart to see it. Since Allura’s sacrifice, he hasn’t been the same. Though he does a good job at convincing others that he’s okay.

Keith watches as Lance’s smile fades and his eyes dull when he thinks no one is watching. Keith sees this too often. He’s observant, it’s one of the traits he’s most proud of. He sees a lot that he doesn’t mind to talk about, and most everything he sees is easily forgotten, but there are things that he can’t ever really shake.

He feels pity and comradery in the fact that they’re both lonely and broken hearted and burying it down so deeply inside of themselves that it does nothing but eat at them. He wonders if there’s something he could do for his friend, but just like every wound, you can cover it, but only time can heal it. And even them, it’s never perfect. Scars are forever even when the pain is gone.

The chilled glass in his hand suddenly feels heavy and he puts his lip to the rim, swallows it down until it's is empty and sets it on a nearby table. 

Keith makes his way around the edges of the dance floor until he’s finally wedged himself in between enough bodies to suffocate a fully grown man and makes his way toward the other paladins. Pidge is the first one to notice him.

“Keith! Where have you been? Dance with us!” Pidge pulls on Keith’s arm and he just laughs. He can’t dance.... At all.

Through the blaring music he negates all attempts that Pidge is making to get Keith to dance with them, Lance playfully punches Keith’s arm and raises his brow, “Too cool to dance with us?" Lance teases.

Keith rubs a hand over his face before playfully rolling his eyes, “One hundred percent,” but Keith laughs. “Come here for a sec,” Keith half-yells near Lance’s ear, Lance gives Keith a look of confusion through the well-practiced smile on his face. Somehow they’re able to successfully sneak away, Lance being pulled away by his sleeve.. 

Keith pulls him toward the back of the banquet hall where endless snacks and drinks lay out on long tables and clears his throat. 

“What’s up?” Lance leans against the table and crosses his arms.

They don’t have to shout the farther they are from the dance floor, "Hey... um..." Keith’s face screws itself up the longer he thinks about what he wants to say.

“Everything okay?”

"Yeah I mean… Yeah… um, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Lance shoves his hands in his pockets, “Right now?”

Keith bites his lip and nods his head.

"Okay, shoot."

"Um…” Keith doesn’t know where to start and feels his nerves sparking into anxiety. “Have you had anything to drink?"

Lance side eyes him with a kind smile on his face, "Not yet, why?"

Keith grabs two flutes of champagne from the table behind them and hands one to Lance before he clinks their glasses together and gestures for Lance to drink.

Lance takes a small sip, but Keith's not having that. He gulps it all down and wipes his mouth.

"All of it."

Lance takes another sip before raising a brow at keith, "You're being weird, man. Why are you acting so nervous?"

Keith takes one last breath. He eyes Lance as his eyes watch the bubbles crawl up the side of the glass and his eyes fade again just like they always do…  
Keith takes the glass from Lance's hand before setting it on the table and gesturing for Lance to follow him out into the hall.

"Seriously, what's the matter?" Lance's voice drop.

But he follows until Keith finds an unlocked closet and holds the door open. "Just get in."

Lance rolls his eyes and follows keith into the closet.

It's a short moment before Keith controls his nerves and pins Lance to the wall and presses their mouths together.

Lance pulls his mouth away, "What the hell, man? What are you..."

"Just..." Keith squeezes his eyes shut… He cant believe hes about to say this. His eyes open and they’re soft, forgiving. He levels his heart rate and speaks softly, "Just pretend im her."

Lance's facade cracks entirely and his eyes widen in surprise like he’s been punched in the stomach. His shoulders slouch… he wilts. 

Keith gulps around the tiny lump in his throat and whispers, "I see your face when you think nobody's looking..." Keith closes his eyes, "Just thought you could use a distraction"

Lance looks down at Keith's lips and studies them like he’s trying to understand their shape, "I don’t know..."

"Its ok…” Keith gives him a sad smile and repeats, “Just pretend I’m her."

Then Keith slowly reaches forward and gives Lance a proper, gentle first kiss, one that shows Lance that he’s serious before letting their mouths separate.

Lance's breath shakes and his voice of an apology; he whispers and Keith can feel it on his face, "But you don't feel like her..."

"It’s ok… I’m not supposed to… you don't feel like Shiro... but we can pretend... can't we?" Keith’s brows pull together and he tries not to break. Lance’s face breaks his heart when he realizes that they just watched Shiro get married… and Keith has been quietly suffering. Keith feels his eyes prickle with moisture before he closes them. He takes in a slow breath and lets his head fall forward until his forehead connects to Lance’s shoulder.

Lance slowly wraps his arms around Keith. "Oh god... Keith…” Lance’s whispers are full of sorrow, “I am so sorry... I had no idea... you and him...?"

"It’s ok.." Keith pulls back and lets Lance’s arms fall away from him. This wasn’t supposed to be about him, but somehow he finds himself more open and vulnerable than he’s felt in a long time. He takes Lance's hand and settles it on the side of his face.

"We can just pretend..."

After that it doesn't take that long for Lance’s face to settle into a quiet determination. Keith feels chills run down his spine when Lance puts his other hand in Keiths hair and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet and comforting and it’s more than Keith deserves. Still, he finds himself getting lost in the rhythm of Lance’s mouth against his. It’s weird kissing a friend because he feels like he’s teetering on the edge of feeling nothing and feeling everything, and the way Lance is holding him is digging itself into his chest. 

Keith responds in earnest as their kisses slowly deepen, and he can't believe he's actually thinking this but Lance is... a good kisser.

They part for a short moment and Keith whispers, "Damn… Lance..." It’s a short second before chasing another kiss, deeper this time, and Keith actually feels his body heat. His hands come up to hold Lance’s face as he lets himself get lost, steps closer until their hips are close to touching.

Lance pulls Keith away half an inch by his hair, with his eyes still closed he whispers onto Keith’s lip, "Shh... pretend I’m him, remember?"

It’s a nice sentiment, and Keith almost breaks because of it... Keith knows this is nothing like what Shiro feels like. Shiro is Shiro… there’s nothing that can compare to the way he felt under Keith’s hands. When they kissed, Keith had to press back against his lips hard because Shiro was a hungry power all on his own. But he tries to forget… hardly remembers kissing Shiro anyway…

It was one time under the influence of way too much alcohol and sadly, Shiro was quick to forget. If he did remember kissing Keith, he certainly did a good job acting like he didn’t. And even though Keith tried to do the same, he could never shake it from his mind. 

And somehow kissing Lance is more than nice.

Lance's lips are soothing and strong and he almost gasps when Lance breeches his lips with his tongue because its... wow. Soft and warm and the taste of champagne on his tongue… it’s delicious. Keith almost wants to laugh because Lance is skilled. Makes him realize how many hours Lance must have spent kissing Allura into dizziness. 

Who knows how much time has passed before he realizes that there’s moisture on their cheeks. Keith pulls away and finds tears dripping from Lance’s eyes. Keith bites his lip... feels his heart break a little more for his friend and wipes away the streaks with his thumbs, grazing the little marks that Allura left on his face. A cruel reminder of her absence that Lance will have to live with every day for the rest of his life.

Keith tries not to, but he chokes up a little."Hey…” Keith sniffs, “You're gonna be okay... alright?"

 _I'll make sure of it,_ Keith doesn't say.

Lance sniffs and doesn't answer, only clenches his eyes shut and pulls Keith back in for more of his mouth and it's such a salve to be someone's crutch... to somehow be needed like this. 

Even if it's just a bandaid... even if it's just pretend.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith doesn’t know how long they’ve been in the closet, honestly time feels different when you’re pressed up against someone, when your lips are swollen and abused and overly sensitive in a constant state of want for more. It’s like a drug, once you start kissing, once you find a rhythm, even though your jaw begins to ache, it’s like they can’t pull away.

Lance lets out a surprised whine when Keith moves even closer, their hips meeting and Keith is too under the sensation of Lance’s mouth, his hands are everywhere. It doesn’t take but a moment to realize that they’re both hard. Keith is so hard he’s aching, and he’s so hot in his damn white suit he feels like stripping naked right here.

But Keith pulls his hips back an inch to give Lance the space back in case he needs it. But to Keith’s surprise, Lance’s hands slide down Keith’s back and move to rest on his hips.

“Where’re you going?” Lance whispers to him and presses his hands hard against Keith’s back until their groins are hard against each other.

It’s not like Keith means to, but he moans. “Fuck,” Keith whispers before he pulls away from Lance’s lips long enough to grip his jaw harder and tug it up and to the side so Keith can kiss underneath it. Lance lets out a sound that Keith will be replaying in his head for days and kisses Lance’s neck so deeply he’s sure he’ll leave marks. As he does so, Lance pulls his hips in tighter, loosens his touch, and presses again, setting Keith into a rhythm of thrusting against him. 

The rate at which Keith’s heart is pounding is record high, he hasn’t felt like this… in such a long time. Not since that night with Shiro… 

Like a wave, the hurt crashes into him again and he feels the heartbreak like a hollow hole punched into his chest. He stops kissing to let himself catch his breath… clear his mind… but, fuck, it’s not helping. 

Lance leans his head back against the wall and tries to catch his breath as Keith settles his forehead on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Y’ okay?” Lance whispers and moves his hands from Keith’s hips and settles them underneath Keith’s jacket. “Damn… you’re hot.”

Part of him wants to laugh, but Keith can’t.

“I mean… your body. You’re burning up.”

“The suit’s hot,” Keith offers, but he can’t find the strength to move to take it off. 

It hurts, god, it hurts so bad to replay the wedding in his head. The image of Shiro kissing his new husband burns his stomach like acid. Keith turns his hand into a fist and bangs it against the wall next to Lance’s head. If Lance reacts, it doesn’t show.

There’s a pause and Lance moves his arms to wrap around Keith’s neck and lifts his hair from his neck. “You should uh… maybe we should um…” Keith hears the loud sound of Lance swallowing before he opens his mouth again, “change.”

Keith feels like panicking because he doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to leave the solace of the closet long enough to change, but he’s shaking. His throat is closing.

“...Lance?”

“Mhm?”

Keith takes a long moment before he opens his mouth again because he fears that once he does, he’ll cry. But it happens anyway. As strong as Keith tries to be, his voice breaks, “I don’t wanna be alone.”

Keith feels his breath catch in his throat and is thankful beyond belief that Lance is there to hold him up. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be…” Lance whispers and leans his cheek onto Keith’s head.

“I love him.” He cries over Lance’s shoulder for what seems like forever. And Lance is kind enough to rub his back through the layers of his suit. He moves Keith’s hair from his neck and blows gently on it to cool the heat. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” Lance repeats Keith’s own words back to him, and for some reason, he believes it. Now now, but eventually, maybe he will be...

It takes him a while to calm down. But when he does, Lance is kind enough to remind him to remove the suit. 

Keith doesn’t want to, wants to keep it on because once he takes it off, it’s like accepting the fact that Shiro is married, Shiro got married today, and once he takes the suit off that means it’s over. It’s done. There’s nothing he can do about it.

Lance helps him out of it though, and he feels cooler, lighter. 

“I can stay with you tonight… if you want me to,” Lance offers, his voice low and gentle.

Keith grabs Lance’s face one last time and pulls him in for another kiss as a thank you. 

“Please.”

Lance’s eyes are tired, but he finds something in them that helps to lessen the burden.

“Let’s go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting this without editing so i can reread it in bed and cry and fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)   
> 


End file.
